


Day Thirty One: New Year's Kiss

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Thirty One: New Year's Kiss

It really started in the summer, when Liam and Louis were hanging out in Liam’s hotel room during a day off from the tour. Everyone else had gone shopping or to lunch or were playing video games in Niall’s room, but Louis wasn’t feeling very well and needed a cuddle, and Liam wanted some time to himself, but wasn’t aversed to a cuddle to make Louis feel better.

Louis was laying sideways on Liam’s bed, his head on Liam’s stomach, Liam stretched out with his head on the pillows, one hand behind his head and the other running through Louis’s hair.

"That feels nice, Li," Louis had said, his eyes slipping closed. Liam always knew what to do to help Louis feel better, the splitting headache he’d woken up with that morning being no exception.

Liam had hummed in acknowledgement of Louis’s compliment, his eyes slipping closed, too. Liam was nearly asleep when Louis’s voice startled him back to full consciousness.

"Do you have any plans for New Year’s, Li?"  
Liam had chuckled. “Lou, it’s only August! You can’t be making plans already?”

Louis had laughed, too. “No, no. It’s not that. I was just wondering if you were doing anything that you know of right now.”

Liam was silent for a few seconds, thinking. “No, not that I know of right now. Do you have something in mind?” Liam knew Louis was concocting some crazy plan in his mind, and he was just waiting to hear it.

"Well, I was thinking. We’re gonna be in New York for Christmas and Hollywood for New Year’s. Unless we can fly the girls out, we’re not gonna have people to kiss at midnight. If we can’t fly them out, do you want to be each other’s New Year’s kiss?" Liam was impressed that Louis had delivered the pitch so calmly. That was one of the reasons that he accepted without hesitation.

So now, they’re in Hollywood, waiting for the ball to drop. Fergie keeps trying to chat up Harry, but she doesn’t know that he’s never going to accept her advances, poor thing, it isn’t her fault. Liam is watching the events from the bar, a delicious concoction in his hand.

"Isn’t she married?" Louis asks from where he must have just walked up behind Liam.

"I think so," Liam says, taking another sip of his drink.

"Why is she trying so hard?" Louis asks, grabbing Liam’s drink and taking a sip for himself. "What’s in that?"

"No idea, but it’s delicious. Do you want one?" Liam asks, and Louis shakes him off before he can call the bartender over. They stand there for a minute before Louis looks at Liam, a question in his eyes. Liam raises his eyebrows and waits.

"Do you remember, back in August, what we agreed on?"

Liam doesn’t have to think about it for long at all. He knows exactly what Louis is talking about. It’s been on his mind every day since. He’d talked to Sophia about it and she was fine with it, suggesting that maybe she and Eleanor could get together and be each other’s kiss, too, so they wouldn’t be left out. Liam was honest with her and told her that he thought that would be very hot, and to send pictures if she went through with it. She’d promised to if he did the same. He had ended the conversation more in love with her than he’d ever been.

"Yeah," Liam says, ever the eloquent conversation partner.

"Are you still up for it?" Louis asks, and Liam can’t believe that Louis would ever think that he wouldn’t go through with something like this. He’d given Louis his word and he was going to go through with it, no matter what.

"Of course I am, Lou," Liam says, setting his drink on the bar. "I said I would do it and I will. I gave you my word."

"How does Sophia feel about it?"

"She’s okay with it. Did you talk to El about it?"

"Yeah. She’d said Sophia had asked her over for New Year’s right before I’d called her, and I had to explain why I thought that was so funny. She’s fine with it, too, and she might be too excited to get to kiss Soph. I would be jealous, but it’s only fair, and if she’s gonna make out with someone other than me, I’d rather it be Soph than anyone else. You’re got a good one there, Liam."

"Thanks, Lou. You’re got a good one, too." They’re silent as the countdown begins.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year, Louis," Liam says, placing his hands on Louis’s waist.

"Happy New Year, Li," Louis says, taking Liam’s face in his hands and pulling him close, ringing in the new year with his favorite boy’s lips on his.


End file.
